Paris Geller
Rory meets Paris Eustace Geller (portrayed by Liza Weil) on her first day at Chilton. From the beginning, Paris is a very driven person, putting anything that will get her into her dream school, Harvard, above all else. Throughout high school she seeks out every position she can hold, becoming both editor of the school paper, the Franklin, and president of the student council. Madeline Lynn and Louise Grant are her two oldest friends in high school, though they are very different people. Madeline and Louise care more about boys and fashion then they seem to care about school. Rory and Paris have an interesting relationship throughout the series. They start out as rivals, as if Paris feels threatened by Rory. She doesn't want to lose her top of the class standing, and feels that Rory could be the one to knock her out of the top. They become friends over Rory's three years at Chilton, though they have several road blocks in their friendship. At the end of their junior year of high school, Paris asks Rory to become her vice-presidential candidate for student council. Over the next year, their "professional" relationship doesn't even keep them friends, as Francie Jarvis manipulates Paris into thinking that Rory broke her trust by telling about her boyfriend, Jamie, who she meet over the summer in Washington D.C. at the leadership camp she attended for student government. After Paris is rejected by Harvard at the end of her senior year in Chilton, she later surprises Rory on her first day of Yale as her new roommate. Paris had arranged it after her life coach, Terrance, told her that her "journey" with Rory wasn't quite over. In her freshman year at Yale, Paris joins the Yale Daily News and ends up breaking up with her boyfriend Jamie for an older man, who is a professor. She begins dating Professor Asher Flemming, and ends up traveling with him to England, where he dies during one of his classes. She spends the beginning of her sophomore year grieving for him and also set up a wake. During her sophomore year, she begins dating Doyle, the editor of the Yale Daily News, and at the beginning of her Junior year (season 6) she is made editor of the Daily News. She becomes power crazy and won't let anything go to print without it being perfect by her standards, which drives the rest of the staff of the paper to oust her. She is replaced with Rory, which results in her being kicked out of their apartment. Rory has no other option but to move in with her boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger. Rory and Paris become roommates again (along with her boyfriend Doyle) (in season 7), this time with a binding lease so that Paris can't move every item of Rory's out into the hall again. In preparation for graduation, Paris institutes "Operation Finish Line," with Rory, an obsessive program designed to maximize their choices after graduation. This succeeds beyond her dreams, and she is accepted to multiple law schools and medical schools. Paris is immediately distressed about finally having to make a choice that will have such a profound effect on the remainder of her life. To this end, in order to think rationally and clear her plate of any undue influence, she breaks up with Doyle. Doyle however, will not accept her breakup and vows to follow her wherever she goes. Paris then decides that she would be going to medical school as she had always dreamed to be a doctor. Appearances Season 1 1.02 • 1.04 • 1.06 • 1.09 • 1.11 • 1.13 • 1.16 • 1.17 • 1.18 • 1.20 • 1.21 Season 2 2.02 • 2.05 • 2.07 • 2.09 • 2.10 • 2.11 • 2.12 • 2.14 • 2.16 • 2.18 • 2.21 • 2.22 Season 3 3.01 • 3.02 • 3.03 • 3.07 • 3.09 • 3.10 • 3.11 • 3.12 • 3.13 • 3.16 • 3.17 • 3.18 • 3.19 • 3.20 • 3.21 • 3.22 Season 4 4.02 • 4.03 • 4.05 • 4.06 • 4.08 • 4.09 • 4.10 • 4.11 • 4.12 • Incredible Shrinking Lorelais 4.14 • 4.15 • 4.17 • 4.19 • 4.20 • 4.21 • 4.22 Season 5 5.03 • 5.04 • 5.06 • 5.08 • 5.09 • 5.10 • 5.11 • 5.12 • 5.13 • 5.15 • 5.16 • 5.18 • 5.19 • 5.20 Season 6 6.01 • 6.03 • 6.04 • 6.05 • 6.07 • 6.08 • 6.09 • 6.10 • 6.11 • 6.13 • 6.14 • 6.15 • 6.16 • 6.17 • 6.18 • 6.19 • 6.20 • 6.21 Season 7 7.01 • 7.03 • 7.04 • 7.06 • 7.07 • 7.09 • 7.12 • 7.14 • 7.15 • 7.18 • 7.19 • 7.20 • 7.21 Trivia *Paris is left-handed. Geller, Paris Geller, Paris Geller, Paris Geller, Paris